I Change Whenever You're Around
by marmarabadeer
Summary: Just a plain FioLee fic with both the Ooo and Aaa residents tagging along. I suck at summaries and am probably making the story sound like crap, but don't judge a book by it's cov-uhm, summary.


**A/N: Hello lovelies! Marcy here! Right below this author's note is the first chapter of my first fiolee fic! Before you start reading, I need to explain one thing. The characters are not just the genderswapped ones from Fionna and Cake, the regular Ooo characters are here as well. Don't ask me why, my brain just decided to do it that way! Anyway, that's it! Read on! And make sure you tell me what you think in the form of a review ;D**

Marshall Lee floated over Aaa, tugging at the obnoxiously feminine sun hat Marceline had forced him to wear. The sun was setting, casting an orange glow across the hills. Marshall usually didn't bother protecting himself at this time of night. Sure, there was still a dull sting, but it wasn't bad, it wouldn't kill him. But Marceline had demanded he wear something, anything, then threw the dumb yellow sunhat of hers at him. And everyone knows you do what Marceline says, or else you're dead. So here he was, slowly making his way to Fionna's house, and trying to find a way to ditch the hat. As he neared the treehouse, he still had the hat. With a groan, he braced for the teasing he would definitely get and floated through the window.

Finn and Jake were sitting on the couch playing on BMO, a bowl of fruit(most likely Fi's idea. She constantly insisted that the two went on a diet) between them. Finn glanced up from his apple at Marshall as he shut the window and laughed,"What are you wearing?"

Marshall scowled and ripped the hat from his head, tossing it to the side,"None of your damn business, Bear Boy."

Finn frowned and turned back to BMO. Jake, who had been silently observing the sorry excuse of a greeting, pointed to the kitchen,"I'm figuring you're here for Fionna, since she's the only person here that you like. She's in the kitchen with Cake."

Marshall nodded, Jake wasn't too bad. Sure, he was sometimes just as annoying as Finn or Cake, but that was on a rare occasion. Grabbing Finn's apple from his hands, he gradually sucked the red from it as he made his way to the kitchen. Fionna was sitting on the counter chattering away as Cake hurried around, no doubt cleaning. Again. Chuckling, Marshall floated in, leaning against the counter.

"Hi Marshall!" Fionna beamed, momentarily stopping her babbling to Cake.

"Hey Fi," Marshall gave a little half-smile in return and leaned over to tug on one of Fionna's bunny ears.

Fionna pulled away giggling,"You know, you're gonna completely stretch out my hat one of these days."

"Oh, I know." Marshall smirked and pulled on the ears with both hands.

Cake rolled her eyes and gagged,"I'm going to sit with Finn and Jake. Do me a favor and don't ravish each other in my kitchen." She said and grabbed a bottle of milk before heading to the living room.

Fionna's face got bright red, causing Marshall to laugh.

"It's not funny Marshall!" Fionna frowned and hit Marshall's shoulder, which just made him laugh more.

"You know that wouldn't hurt me, right?" He raised an eyebrow,"You're too cute and tiny to actually cause damage."

Crossing her arms, Fionna looked away,"You're a jerk," she paused, then smiled and looked back to Marshall,"_Marshy_."

Marshall's eyes widened and he shook his head,"Don't you dare call me that, missy. We've talked about it."

"Aw, but it's such a cute nickname. And your mom gave me permission to call you it, Marshy."

Marshall groaned,"Well my mom is also the Queen of the Nightosphere, she's not really a person you tend to listen to."

Fionna laughed,"She can be so nice though!"

"You did not just say times you've met her; she's stolen the souls of your friends and tricked me into putting on an amulet that turned me into a giant demon-soul-eating-thing. She's anything but nice."

Fionna shrugged,"Whatever you say, Marsh-marsh." She hopped off the counter and stretched,"So what's on the agenda for tonight?"

"Whatever you want," Marshall leaned back in mid-air,"I'm okay with anything from a movie night to pixie hunting."

"Ooh, I haven't been pixie hunting in ages!" Fionna beamed.

"Pixie hunting it is then," Marshall nodded in agreement,"We should probably wait an hour or so until its darker."

"Good," Cake said, walking back into the room,"Now you can stay for dinner!" She smiled, maybe a bit too sweetly, at Marshall, who was just now noticing the pots on the stove.

"Oh, c'mon Cake, you know I can only eat red," he smirked at the cat.

Cake simply smiled again and walked open to the fridge. To Marshall's surprise, she pulled out a tray of fruits and vegetables. Of red fruits and vegetables.

"Lord Monochromicorn grew these from his garden. He knew how you only eat red, isn't he a doll? I was going to have Fi run these over later this week, but I guess you can just have them now!" She beamed and handed the plate to Marshall.

Marshall glared at Cake and managed a,"Tell him I said thanks," from behind clenched teeth.

Fionna, oblivious as always, simply squealed and clapped in approval,"This is so awesome, huh, Marshy?! You've never stayed for dinner!"

"Oh, yeah. It's wicked Fi. We're still going Pixie hunting, right?"

"Definitely! C'mon, let's go annoy Finn." Fionna grabbed Marshall's forearm and pulled him out of the room. After a good minute of Fionna attempting to drag Marshall along, the vampire pulled Fionna up into his lap and floated the rest of the way to the living room,"Looks like there's no more room on the couch, guess you'll have to sit up here with me." Marshall whispered into Fionna's ear.

The adventuress blushed,"I'm sure the guys'll move over. Right Jake?"

Jake glanced up, then stretched out over the couch, and Finn,"Sorry Fif, no room here." He said and winked at Marshall.

"Get off me, Jake." Finn laughed. Jake morphed back to normal size, but the duo still chose to stretch out over the couch to take up all the available space.

Fionna crossed her arms and leaned back into Marshall,"You're lucky you're comfy. Like a giant marshmallow."

Marshall faked shock and gasped loudly,"Are you calling me fat?!"

"Why yes I-"

"Alright lovebirds," Cake interrupted,"Dinner's ready, get out here."

Fionna hopped to the ground and ran to the table, Finn and Jake right on her heels. Marshall rolled his eyes and floated over, dropping into the spot across from Fionna.

"Hey, bunny girl," He whispered and motioned for Fionna to move closer. Although confused, Fionna obliged,"You're lucky the cat cut you off, or else you'd be dead meat."

Fionna laughed and leaned back in her seat,"Whatever you say, Marshy."


End file.
